Networked rendering devices can interact with an assemblage of other rendering devices, client devices, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. One example of a rendering device is a MFD (Multi-Function Device), which includes the functionality of multiple rendering devices such as printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and so forth. Such networked rendering devices can be communicatively linked with a client device in order to provide various operations such as, for example, printing, scanning, and other operations within the network.
With the proliferation of color rendering devices, a managed rendering service provider deploys an output management solution for governing the use of rendering documents with respect to a customer. Such output management solutions must be managed correctly when deployed as part of a managed services agreement in order to ensure cost effective print governance. A print governance application typically monitors a print request and enforces a business rule in order to maximize the rendering efficiency by reducing consumables such as, for example, toner and paper and redirects the rendering job to more cost effective rendering device. Majority of prior art output management solutions generally utilize a set of rules to control rendering operations and meet the cost savings promised in the services agreement. Such prior art approaches however lack the ability to track and measure the print activity that bypasses the print governance policy and/or rule with respect to the print governance application.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for tracking bypass of a print governance policy within a network, as described in greater detail herein.